


Mysterious Mail: Nick and Judy

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Muscle Growth, Orgasm Delay/Denial, f2m, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A story I wrote as a request.It features some female to male action, a little bit of mind control, with some blowjob action to wrap it up.Commissions are still open.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Kudos: 14





	Mysterious Mail: Nick and Judy

In the bustling city of Zootopia two officers returned home after a long day. Officer Judy Hops and Officer Nick Wilde both entered into their shared home in the suburbs of the city. Judy let out a long sigh, her bunny ears dropping low. Nick’s orange and black tail swished as he closed the door.   
  
“Something on your mind carrots?” Judy let out another heavy sigh.   
  
“It’s just been a long day. I need a break.” Nick chuckled.   
  
“Well then why don’t you run along and get in the shower?” He tenderly kissed her forehead. “It’ll do you some good.” Judy blushed from the kiss.   
  
“Yeah I think that’s a good idea.” The bunny girl quickly made her way into the washroom. Closing the door behind her. Nick shook his head and went to check the mail.   
  
“Living together for almost a year and she still won’t undress in front of me.” The daily mail was mostly unremarkable save for a single package. It was wrapped in brown paper and didn’t contain any identifying information. His police training told him not to open it but his curiosity got the better of him. He brought the package in and gently unwrapped it. It was a plain box. Investigating further he opened the box inside was an odd looking remote. It looked like a television remote but it only had five large buttons on it. He grabbed the remote and turned it in his paws. Feeling the weight, looking for any instructions, any clue at what it’s meant for. Reading the buttons Nick realised what the remote would work on. A grin spread across his face. “Oh isn’t this interesting.”   
  
  
Judy hummed as she exited the bathroom. Her long hot shower was exactly what she needed. Opening the door she had a towel on her head and another wrapped around her bunny body. Across from her was her partner, the fox had a towel draped around his hip, a small opening showed that he wasn’t wearing anything under it. He had a sly look on his face.   
  
“Come here often?” Judy’s face went red, she put one arm across her chest and the other she shielded her eyes from Nick’s partial nakedness.   
  
“What are you doing?” Despite living with the fox, she still always got flustered by Nick’s charm. Nick walked around the bunny, giving her bottom a quick passing squeeze. Judy yelped and almost dropped her towel. She quickly scurried into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Nick leaned against the hallway wall and shook his head, a smile stuck on his face.   
  
“Oh, this is going to be fun.”   
  
  
Once Judy was alone in their shared bedroom she finally felt comfortable enough to pull the towels off her body. She quickly dried her fur and made her way to her dresser. She wasn’t one to be nude for long, she always felt more comfortable with clothes on. However, her dresser didn’t contain her usual attire, she only knew of one person who would do such a thing.  
“Nick!” She yelled out. The fox slowly opened the door, in the doorway he stood with only his towel. Judy stood in the center of the room holding only a male speedo. Nick tried his best to look surprised.   
  
“Oh my, that’s not something that you’d normally wear.” Judy felt her anger building.   
  
“What did you do with my outfits?” Nick dismissively waved a paw.   
  
“I’m sure I could easily find where they went. In the meantime, you might as well try that swimsuit on.” He gave an over exaggerated wink, making his intentions clear. Judy let out a heavy sigh.   
  
“I’m not wearing this.” Nick’s face lost some of the gleeful excitement that he was failing to hide.   
  
“Oh come on carrots. Just for a little bit?” Judy shook her head and folded her arms.   
  
“I’m not playing this game with you Nick. Please return my clothes.” A sly smile flashed across his face as he revealed the remote that he was hiding behind his back.   
  
“Yeah I’ll get your clothes but first we are going to have a relaxing time.” Before Judy could object Nick aimed the remote at her and pushed the first large button. A button simply labeled enslave. Judy suddenly lost control of her body.   
  
“What? Why can’t I move? Nick!” Her anger was building as Nick’s smile grew wider.   
  
“I think that swimsuit would look wonderful on you.” Judy protested as her body acted against her wishes and slipped the tight swimsuit up her legs. Her anger turned to embarrassment as the cool fabric of the speedo hugged her pelvis with the exception of the empty space reserved for the Male body parts she was lacking.   
  
“Ok you’ve had your fun, please stop this.” Judy’s face was growing red the longer she thought about how her breasts were just hanging free and she was dressed in only a male speedo. Nick looked at the other buttons, a mischievous look was on his face.   
  
“But we’ve only just begun.” He pointed the remote at her. “This should help with what’s missing.” Judy let out a deep sigh as she felt a tiny prick, letting her know that the remote was going to do something else to her. A strange feeling flowed through her body, her blood pumped faster and warmer as her insides started to shift. Organs rearranging to fit the commands of the remote.   
  
“What’d you do this time?” Judy said. As if to answer her own question she felt her breasts start to shrink and flatten against her chest, her perky breasts becoming toned pectoral muscles that broadened her shoulders and upper body. With a gasp she felt her ass tone down as well, fat converting into a bit of natural muscle throughout her whole body. Her legs bulked as did her neck. Her face followed suit and grew more masculine. Judy felt her womb relocate, her eyes dropping down into the tight speedo that now cradled them. Judy let out a moan as her clit grew, pre cum churned from her newly functioning balls and stained the speedo with her leaking pre. Nick was very interested in the process, watching intensely the entire time as Judy changed. He couldn’t help lick his lips as he saw Judy’s dick grow and pull against the speedo. Breaking his eyes away from his partner’s crotch he was surprised by how much she now looked like some of her brothers. Admittedly she was a lot slimmer than a lot of them. Most of them still worked on the farm and had impressive muscles while Judy was much leaner and lacking that muscle definition. Judy panted as his dick strained against the speedo again, more pre leaking through the tight fabric.   
  
“Stupid body.” His eyes widened at the sound of his much lower voice. Nick liked it; he’d describe it as husky.   
  
“That’s a good look for you, shame you can’t enjoy it.” He shook the controller in his paws and left it on the nearby dresser before walking up to Judy. Nick traced a claw down the bunny’s chest. “Hmmm, yeah this is pretty good.” He gently slapped Judy’s tummy; it was lean but he had something else in mind. “I think I know the ticket.” Judy raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
“What do you mean somet-AH" A surprised moan escaped him as Nick gently rolled one of Judy’s nipples in his paws.   
  
“Oh good, that still works.” He turned away from Judy and made his way back to the dresser. Judy tried his best to break free but his grunting only made Nick more aroused. He grabbed the remote and read the buttons again. “Let’s see here...Enslave, Gender shift, hmmm what else? Ah!” He pressed a button labeled muscle.   
  
  
The bunny boy blushed a deep red and let out an equally deep moan as his frame slowly started to grow, his arms and thighs showed signs of bulking up. Not massively mind you but with Judy’s lean body and the added muscle that was now being added he looked like a professional body builder. Nick’s eyes were fixated on Judy as his biceps were now bulging, behind him his delts and back had a chiselled muscle definition now. Judy bit his lip as his abs all hardened, an impossible eight pack appearing as his thighs tightened and made his pelvis even more pronounced as the v shape highlighted his leaking cock straining against the small speedo. His claves and neck were the last to gain muscle, by the end of the quick transformation Judy now looked like he belonged on a men's health magazine. Nick was eyeing Judy as the bunny panted, the heat and powerful feeling from the muscles clouded his mind. Only feeling Nicks touch against his crotch snapped Judy out of his haze. Nick fondled the bunny’s groin in his paw while admiring his body.   
  
“Looking good carrots, you been working out with the chief?” Judy looked away, embarrassed that he probably had a body capable of lifting the head of the police station.   
  
“S-shut up.” His face was still red as Nick rubbed his groin, feeling the pre leaking onto his paw.   
  
“Tsk tsk tsk, that’s no way to talk to someone that’s controlling you.” Judy started to take deep breaths, trying to focus on anything but the building pleasure.   
  
“Nick, I get it’s been a long day. Hmm bu-but we don’t need to go o-on like this. Just let m-me go and we can d-OOOH?!” With a click of a button labeled climax Judy’s face twisted as all his resistance exploded from his cock, the white cum barely held back by the speedo as it leaked all over Nick’s paw. A smile spread wide across Nick’s face as Judy’s face turned into one lost in pleasure from his first male orgasm.   
  
“What was that? You want to be a good boy toy for me?” He wiped the warm cum over Judy’s abs, letting the strong scent linger up to Judy’s sensitive sense of smell. Judy’s face was still bright red as he panted heavy and lolled his tongue out.   
  
“I-I ahhhh” Nick didn’t wait for a response as he fondled the bunny’s balls, hugged tight by the speedo and still sensitive from the orgasm Judy’s words became beastly groans and grunts as his mind melted under Nick’s touch.   
  
“That’s a good toy.” Nick looked at the remote again. “I doubt I have to press this again but I’m not risking you getting away from me early.” With another click of the enslave button Judy’s mind locked into the increased enslavement setting, no more free thoughts. The first click locked his movements but the second locked his thinking. With Judy’s eyes dulling over Nick figured whatever he did worked. “Alright let’s give this a try.” He took a few steps back. “Show me how you work.”   
  
Judy’s body moved, strutting towards Nick before turning around and pressing his tight ass against Nick’s crotch. Nick enjoyed the sight as the bunny started to grind his ass for the fox, his cheeks rubbing against Nick’s erection. Nick slapped Judy’s ass; a moan escaped his lips.   
  
“I have to admit, I really do enjoy you like this. Maybe I should keep you like this.” Nick groped the bunny’s cheeks in his paw, keeping the remote in the other. The combination of the new sensations proved overwhelming for Judy’s dulled mind. His face went bright red as he came again, the orgasm sneaking up on him as he creamed his tight speedo again. His cum leaked through the fabric and dripped onto the floor. Nick felt the warmth splash a little against his feet. Instead of getting mad it gave him an excuse to use another function on the remote. “Ah, can’t have you making a mess of the place.” He pushed a button labeled cum denial Judy groaned as he felt his cock go stiff. The pressure in his groin no longer going down. Nick reached around and teased the bunny’s cock through the speedo. “I wonder how well this feature works.” Judy felt like a closed cola bottle that was mixed with Mentos.   
  
  
The pressure was building but he could feel that he was closed and wouldn’t be able to release. Moans and pants came from the bunny as the fox continued to tease him, letting his paw drift and play with different parts of his body. To Judy’s dulled mind any of Nick’s touches were fire on his skin, the rough playing made his cock twitch but he knew he couldn’t cum. Nick leaned in and playfully bit Judy’s neck, light enough that barely a red mark remained. Nick broke away from the bunny boy and sat at the end of the bed with his leg’s separated. He still had the remote in one paw and with the other paw he curled a claw, beckoning Judy over.   
  
“Come on bunny, I got a carrot for you.” Judy knew that with his muscular body he would be able to overpower Nick and steal the remote back but his dulled mind quickly pushed that thought out, the need for release and to serve overcoming any rational thought. The buff bunny lowered himself onto his knees and dove eagerly into the Fox’s crotch. Judy easily took Nick’s cock, paying mind not to go too far down and get stuck on the fox’s knot. Nick grinned as Judy sucked his cock. Judy couldn’t help but rub his own dick, the heavy musk from the fox sent his lust even higher as he pleasured Nick. It didn’t take long before Nick was on the edge of an orgasm. With one paw he pressed the climax button again. Causing Judy’s eyes to flutter in surprise as he came again, Nick then gripped Judy’s head and forced him to take the fox’s full cock. The knot forced its way past Judy’s lips before engorging in his mouth. Nick threw his head back and let out a howl as his cum exploded into Judy’s throat. The bunny was forced to drink all of it while he was in the throes of his own climax. Judy was heavily breathing through his nose as Nick’s orgasm subsided. Nick let out a heavy sigh.   
  
“Oh, that was delightful, I think I will keep you like this. At least for another round.” With the push of a button he turned off the enslavement feature and looked down to see the unamused bunny stuck with a mouthful of fox knot. “Right, sorry carrots. I got a little carried away.” Judy huffed. The two of them would have to wait until Nick’s swelling went down.   
  
  
After the swelling went down the two of them, exhausted from the long day and the intense sex simply fell asleep in each other's arms. The muscly bunny wrapped his powerful arms around the mischievous fox and took a well-earned rest under the comfy sheets in their shared home. As Judy drifted to sleep, he couldn’t deny that he felt powerful in this body, maybe if he woke up first, he’d steal the remote and show Nick how good it felt.   



End file.
